Telescope
by Rayanism
Summary: Apa kau kuasa melihat orang yang kau sayangi hanya terbaring lemah di kasur dan hanya bisa melirihkan namamu? :.:"Tidurlah, Yukio, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu." "Selamat malam, Ryouta." :.: Karena walaupun aku ingin, kau tidak akan bisa, 'kan? :.: Quite long KiKasa oneshot. Warning: Yaoi.


Saya gatau lagi mau ngomong apa… /snort

Saya Cuma berharap kalau fic ini bisa diterima dengan baik :') semoga tidak ada overused words dan typo sedikit mungkin.

Please enjoy.

Quite long KiKasa oneshot.

**Note: tolong baca A/N di akhir cerita.**

* * *

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Telescope © Rayanism

* * *

Kise Ryouta, 20 tahun, model.

Hari ini, dia ditemani dengan ruangan yang sama lagi—sebuah ruangan tidak terlalu luas dengan pencahayaan kurang. Mata emasnya menangkap orang-orang berseragam oranye berseliweran di sekitarnya. Beberapa lampu dengan sorot cahaya berlebihan yang diarahkan padanya membuat manik kuning tersebut agak memicing sekaligus menyorotnya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh ruangan.

"Kau siap?" Seseorang dengan kamera di tangan mulai mengatur posisi dan berkonsentrasi.

"Kapanpun kau siap." Senyum mengembang di bibir yang berbalut pelembab bibir berwarna lembut. Wajahnya yang memang tampan terlihat semakin rupawan dengan polesan _make up_ natural.

Diarahkannya sebuah botol parfum pada bibirnya. Ia menengadahkan dagu, memperjelas leher jenjangnya. Memandang sendu ke arah kamera, sepasang mata madu itu memastikan semua kaum wanita yang melihatnya akan terikat oleh feromon berlebihnya. _Blower _yang dinyalakan mengibarkan ujung jas semi-formal yang dipakainya dengan dasi terikat longgar yang melingkari kerah bajunya. _Blitz _kamera seakan menembakinya dengan hujan cahaya. Pemotretan pun berjalan dengan lancar.

Kise Ryouta sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas sehari-harinya yang memang melelahkan. Namun, hari ini agak berbeda.

Kise akan bertemu dengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya!"

"Wow, kau menyelesaikan pemotretanmu sejam lebih cepat!"

Kise tertawa kecil sembari melepas dasi yang terkalung di lehernya. Kise melirik sebentar botol parfum yang terasa dingin di tangannya sebelum meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Aku ada janji malam ini, Manejer." Senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kalau aku boleh menebaknya, pasti _senpai_-mu yang itu, kan?"

Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Berterimakasihlah pada bakatmu yang terlalu bagus itu. Kalau kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu hari ini dan kau mengemis padaku untuk membiarkanmu pergi, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu walau kau menangis darah sekalipun." Seorang perempuan tengah baya berambut bob pirang berdiri dengan sebuah papan jalan di dekapannya. Kacamata bulat bertengger di hidung mancung wanita itu. "Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan, Nak."

Kise hanya memasang senyum canggung yang dipaksakan. "Pastinya, Manejer. Terima kasih." Setelah jaket dan sebuah kacamata hitam terpasang dengan benar, Kise mulai menjejakkan kakinya ke luar ruangan. "Semuanya, aku duluan, ya!"

Beanie berwarna hitam bertengger di kepala kuningnya yang kini hampir tertutup sebagian. Benda tersebut menutupi identitasnya sebagai model remaja yang sedang melejit. Dengan kacamata hitam dan syal tebalnya, Kise berhasil menyelinap keluar tanpa dikenali para fans. Menjadi seorang model terkenal memang pekerjaan sulit. Kadang jeritan fanatik yang melengking mengganggu telinganya.

Dia lalu memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

Sehabis model remaja ini menutup pintu dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada supir, Kise melangkah keluar dari taksi menuju destinasinya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh lewat duapuluh malam—sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah disepakati.. TarrY's Coffee. Sebuah gerai makanan cepat saji kesukaannya. Sang surai kuning langsung bergegas ke arah _counter _untuk memesan secangkir espresso hangat. Kursi di dekat jendela dipilihnya.

Diedarkan matanya menyelidiki sudut-sudut ruangan cafe sederhana ini. Suasana di dalam dan luar sekitar tempat tersebut tidak terlalu ramai saat itu. Hanya didapatinya beberapa orang yang terlihat letih—mungkin mampir setelah pulang kerja. Dekorasinya terbilang sederhana. Beberapa poster menu, lampu-lampu gantung yang cukup untuk penerangan, lantai dengan motif kotak-kotak dan sebuah meja kasir serta _counter_ pemesanan. Tempat ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Saat _senpai_-nya merekomendasikan tempat ini padanya sebagai tempat berbincang tiap akhir pekan.

Kise beberapa kali menyesap espresso-nya yang agak mendingin. Lalu, dilirik lagi arlojinya. Delapan empatpuluh. Terlambat, ya?

"Tidak biasanya kau sampai duluan." Kise menoleh.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas formal tanpa dasi dan dua kancing atas terbuka, dibalut dengan mantel hijau _dusty_, berjalan mendekatinya. Sebuah rokok yang masih menyala terapit di antara bibir pucatnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tas yang lumayan besar. Rambut hitam yang memang agak berantakan terlihat agak basah karena keringat—mungkin karena terburu-buru. Yang lebih penting, seseorang yang ditunggu Kise telah datang.

"Normalnya, _senpai _harus menunggu paling tidak limabelas menit sampai aku datang, bukan?" Dengusan geli terdengar dari arah pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti memanggilku begitu. Aku sudah bukan seniormu." Kasamatsu menghela napas. "Jadi, apa rencanamu malam ini?"

Kise menyesap lagi minumannya. "Tidak tahu." Sebuah cengiran bodoh terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Cengiran yang bertambah lebar kala mendapati raut wajah lawan bicaranya terlihat kesal.

Diambilnya rokok yang diapit kedua bibirnya menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Lagi-lagi Kasamatsu mengeluarkan hembusan napas berat diiringi dengan kepulan asap dari mulutnya. "Sudah kuduga kepala kuning bodohmu tidak sampai memikirkan tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan saat kita bertemu seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, aku membawa ini."

"Kelihatannya berat, apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"_Senpai-"_

"Berisik." Kasamatsu mematikan sigar pada asbak di atas meja lalu berjalan ke meja pemesanan. "Aku lapar, nanti saja bicaranya, aku makan dulu."

.

Di akhir musim gugur, suhu udara mulai turun, mengingatkan orang-orang kalau musim dingin hampir tiba. Kali ini, si rambut hitam, tanpa gulungan tembakau di bibirnya, mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin dingin itu menyapa leher yang tidak dibalut dengan syal.

_GYUT_

Hangat. Lehernya terasa hangat. Dirabanya daerah sekitar lehernya.. Kasamatsu mendapati sehelai syal rajutan tebal melingkar manis di sana. Wangi parfum Kise menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Kise…"

"_Senpai _saja yang pakai. Jangan khawatir, kerah mantelku cukup tinggi untuk menangkal udara seperti ini." Pria dengan anting di telinga kirinya tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana kau memarkir mobilmu, _Senpai_?"

"Lumayan jauh, sekitar satu blok lagi, mungkin. Tadi bahu jalannya penuh."

Suasana hening di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Kise sebenarnya kurang menyukai suasana seperti ini, namun untuk kali ini, keheningan di antara mereka sama sekali tidak mengganggu.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan cat karbon terlihat di seberang jalan disoroti oleh lampu jalan.

Kise sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu untuk pengendara. Saat sebuah tangan menahan tangannya yang masih ada di _handle_ pintu.

"Kise, aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Tapi-"

Pria yang lebih pendek itu langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Kise masih terdiam di luar. Tak lama kemudian, mesin mobil dinyalakan. "Kau masuk atau kutinggal?"

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka; di atas sebuah bukit pinggir kota. Kasamatsu mengeluarkan barang yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya. Beberapa potong barang terbuat dari besi terlihat. Si pemilik dengan hati-hati merangkai potong demi potong benda tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah teleskop sudah berdiri tegap.

"_Senpai,_ itu untuk apa?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengintip sambil menggerakkan badan teleskop. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kise

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang dari sini." Pemuda yang lebih tua menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Aku tidak bodoh, sungguh aku sadar kalau sekarang hampir memasuki musim dingin, tapi, aku tetap berharap beberapa bintang dapat terlihat malam ini. Nyatanya tidak."

Mendengar penjelasan dari seniornya, Kise terpaku. Matanya membulat, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Dengan gerakkan cepat, Kise mendekati benda tersebut.

"Oi, Kise!"

Tak direspon. Kini gilirannya yang mengobervasi langit melalui alat optik itu. Terlihat serius seraya melakukan gerakkan yang sama seperti yang Kasamatsu lakukan tadi.

"_Senpai_, coba kesini sebentar."

Bingung dengan perkataan juniornya, Kasamatsu hanya menuruti.

"Ini-"

"Tadi kau hanya menyisir area dari arah Timur ke Barat saja. Kalau _senpai_ mengarahkannya sedikit lagi ke atas, kau akan menemukan ini di arah Barat Laut."

Lawan bicaranya masih khidmat menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam beberapa bintang yang terlihat cukup jelas dari lensa teleskop. Kise mengingat kembali tujuh titik kerlipan aksesori langit malam itu. Tidak banyak, memang, saat menggunakan mata telanjang pun tak terlihat.

"_Senpai_, apa rasi bintang yang ini sudah punya nama?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Sekarang pandangan Kasamatsu beralih pada Kise. "Aku bukan astronom, mana kutahu." Jawabnya enteng.

Jawaban asal-asalan itu tidak membuat binar keingintahuan di matanya pudar. Kalau Kise tidak tampan, Kasamatsu akan mengira kalau dia adalah seekor anjing jinak yang mengajak tuannya bermain lempar tangkap sambil menggoyangkan ekornya dengan lidah terjulur. Si pemilik rambut _raven_ menghela napas.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Tangannya mendorong pipi juniornya. Tidak cukup keras untuk memberinya rasa sakit tapi cukup kuat untuk membuatnya melihat ke arah lain. "Aku pernah membaca buku tentang astronomi. Aku belum pernah tahu kalau di arah Barat Laut ada rasi bintang. Bahkan aku meragukan keberadaannya. Mungkin saja mereka hanya sekedar kumpulan bintang bia-"

"Onze."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Onze. Nama konstelasinya Onze."

"Jangan sembarangan menamai sebuah kontelasi, Bodoh!"

"Onze artinya sebelas dalam bahasa Prancis." Kata-kata Kasamatsu tidak digubris. "Kau ingat nomor punggung kita saat masih SMA dulu? Jika dijumlahkan, hasilnya sebelas. Goresan kanji namaku dan namamu pun ada sebelas. Hari jadi kita empat Juli, empat tujuh, kalau ditambahkan pun hasilnya sebelas."

Wajah si mantan kapten agak memerah mendengar paparan mantan _ace _ timnya dulu. Tapi tunggu. _Kenapa sebelas? Padahal bintangnya hanya ada tujuh._

"Karena aku yang menamainya. Terserah aku mau menamainya dengan apa."

_Anak ini bisa baca pikiran atau apa?_

Argumen tidak terdengar lagi dari pria yang lebih tua. Malas berdebat, mungkin. Kasamatsu malah memilih untuk duduk di atas rumput. Kaki kirinya ia selonjorkan, sedangkan yang satunya ia tekuk ke atas. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit, seolah langit tersebut adalah hal paling menarik di sana. Samar-samar, Kise melihat tubuhnya gemetar karena udara. Syal saja ternyata tidak cukup, eh?

Diiringi dengan suara jangkrik yang menyamankan telinga, Kise berjalan menuju Kasamatsu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengambil tempat tepat di belakang seniornya. Wangi basah bak embun memikat indra penciumannya.

"Kise,"

Kise melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang orang di hadapannya sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengar panggilannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai langit."

Sebuah kalimat acak yang diutarakan Kasamatsu membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. Maksudnya apa? Kise agak bingung tanggapan seperti apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Kalau _senpai_ menyukai langit, apakah kau akan lebih mencintaiku jika aku ada di sana?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Bodoh."

Kasamatsu merasakan sedikit getaran geli dari arah belakang. Kemudian, diikuti dengan kikik tawa kecil yang mulai terdengar. Tangan-tangan di sekitar pinggangnya semakin erat, seakan memeluknya hampir mencerminkan keposesifan.

"Nikmati saja dulu waktu kita kali ini, Kise."

* * *

Kise Ryouta, 24 tahun, pilot.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_ aku sangat merindukanmu jadwal penerbanganku akhir-akhir ini begitu padat aku terbang ke tempat yang berbeda setiap tujuhbelas jam sekali sangat melelahkan sungguh karena kerja kerasku aku dihadiahi libur selama dua minggu menjadi pilot justru lebih sulit dibanding menjadi model lalu-"

"Oi!"

Satu seruan singkat dari Kasamatsu menghentikan ocehannya. "Kau menyelesaikan rentetan kalimat dengan satu tarikan napas tanpa jeda. Kau pikir aku mengerti ucapanmu?" Pembuluh vena di dahi Kasamatsu berkedut, membentuk empat buah siku-siku sempurna. Sebaliknya, senyum di wajah Kise berubah menjadi cengiran.

"_Nee, Senpai, _bisakah kau mengambil cuti barang tiga hari? Aku ingin mengajakmu liburan."

Kasamatsu terlihat menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. "Aku tidak yakin bos akan mengizinkan."

"Serahkan padaku. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Akashicchi."

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Akashi terbawa oleh bujukkanmu."

"Aku bukan membujuknya, _Senpai, _aku mengemis padanya! Itupun bukan hal mudah, aku beberapa kali hampir tertusuk oleh gunting mengerikan itu." Kise juga bergidik saat mengingat bagaimana ia berhasil menghindari timpukkan stapler Akashi.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau." Kepulan asap dihembuskan Kasamatsu.

"Jadi, dua hari dari sekarang, kita bertemu di stasiun, ya! Tiket dan segala reservasi sudah kuurus. Mari bersenang-senang, _Senpai!_" Sebuah senyum cerah menghiasi wajah pilot tampan itu. Dia segera berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah pintu setelah memberikan Kasamatsu sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya menjadi senyum jahil, dan kerlingan matanya sok dibuat misterius.

.

Di sebuah balkon rumah terbuat dari kayu, Kasamatsu berdiri dengan yukata biru tua membalut tubuhnya dan segelas teh hangat di tangannya. Pandangannya dimanjakan dengan hamparan permadani alam berwarna hijau. Bau rumput basah dan udara yang masih bersih itu menyapa indra penciumannya.

Matahari tampak jelas berbentuk setengah lingkaran dipotong oleh garis horison. Senja mulai mengambil jatahnya.

"Aku sudah bekerja di langit sekarang, apakah kau sudah lebih mencintaiku sekarang, _Senpai_?" Entah sejak kapan, Kise sudah berada di belakangnya.

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Mulut bodohmu tak pernah berhenti mengucapkan serangkaian kata yang lebih bodoh rupanya."

Hening.

"Dari awal aku sudah menyayangimu, perasaanku masih sama dan akan tetap sama. Di manapun kau bekerja, sebagai apa, aku tidak peduli asal itu adalah kau. Kau harus tahu, Bodoh, aku sudah menyayangimu sebaik-baik yang aku bisa, bahkan lebih, jika kau meminta." Manik hitam bertemu dengan yang madu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kise langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman yang tadinya lembut itu semakin memanas kala pagutan berubah menjadi hisapan. Masih terasa lembut, namun menuntut lebih.

Dengan hati-hati, Kise mendorong Kasamatsu ke dalam kamar tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka. Sesaat setelah Kasamatsu terbaring di sofa, ia mulai menjilati bibir bawah Kasamatsu. Seniornya mengerang tertahan, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka, memberikan lidah Kise akses untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Erangan mulai terdengar dari Kasamatsu yang makin didominasi oleh juniornya. Tangan Kise semakin berani menjelajahi dada bidang Kasamatsu yang hanya dibalut yukata longgar.

"Nngh, Kis—" Napas Kasamatsu tersengal, bahkan tak cukup untuk membuatnya menyelesaikan nama si surai kuning. Desahannya pun semakin jelas terdengar saat jemari Kise memutari area sekitar perutnya. Terus bermain di sana, kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba.

Kasamatsu berdecak.

Kise memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Maaf, _Senpai, _aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti."

Wajah Kasamatsu memerah.

"….Lakukan sesukamu."

* * *

Kise Ryouta, 25 tahun, pilot.

Bandara Haneda jam sepuluh pagi.

Kise sedang berada di ruangan khusus kru penerbangannya. Saat kru yang lain berbincang ringan selepas mendarat dari Sapporo, Kise mengepak barang bawaannya ke dalam tas. Tepat setelah Kise selesai, ponsel hitamnya berbunyi. Telepon dari Moriyama.

"Kise, di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku sudah mendarat di Tokyo sekitar satu jam lalu. Ada apa, Moriyama-san?"

"Syukurlah! Aku tahu berita ini akan membuatmu panik, tapi berusahalah mengendalikan dirimu, oke? Datanglah ke rumah sakit pusat sekarang. Kamar 204. Jangan terlambat!"

Sambungan langsung diputus. Kise yang masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Moriyama hanya terpaku di tempat dengan ponselnya yang masih berada di dekat telinga. Perlahan, otaknya memutar ulang paparan Moriyama yang terkesan panik.

Matanya membulat kaget saat Kise berhasil menemukan kesimpulannya.

Rumah sakit pusat. Rumah sakit pusat sekarang.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kise langsung bergegas keluar ruangannya dan mencari taksi. Meninggalkan tatapan penuh tanya dari rekan pramugari atau pilotnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kise mengingat kembali firasat-firasat anehnya kemarin malam. Lampu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba pecah dan seekor kupu-kupu hitam besar yang mendatangi mimpinya ketika tidur siang. Kise sendiri memang bukan orang yang percaya terhadap intuisinya yang menurutnya hanya kebetulan biasa, namun kali ini berbeda.

Entah kenapa, pikirannya tertuju pada sosok berambut hitam itu.

Kasamatsu baik-baik saja, 'kan?

Tangan Kise tremor menekan layar ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya. Namun nihil. Nomor tujuannya selalu sibuk atau di luar jangkauan.

Panik, dimintanya sopir taksi untuk memacu lajunya lebih cepat.

Saat Kise tiba di depan kamar 204 dengan pintu tertutup, didapatinya mantan anggota reguler tim basket Kaijou dan beberapa orang yang dia kenali sebagai juniornya dulu. Tunggu dulu, di mana mantan kaptennya yang galak itu?

"Siapa yang sakit, Moriyama-san?" Kise meredam nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu panik. Napasnya tersengal.

Moriyama tidak menjawab. Begitu pula orang-orang yang ada di sana. Tangan si pirang sudah basah karena keringat/

Perlahan-lahan, tangannya meraih gagang pintu. Kise menelan ludahnya, berharap ini bukan sesuatu yang membuktikan kebenaran firasatnya. Ia tutup matanya, menyiapkan diri untuk melihat sesuatu yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Bunyi pintu yang ia buka semakin menambah tensi yang ia rasakan saat ini. Seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pintu, Kise memberanikan untuk membuka mata. Pupilnya melebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Pelatih?"

"Oh, kau datang, Kise."

Kise mulai membuat langkahnya menuju mantan pelatihnya. Perasaannya tak tentu. Lega karena firasatnya salah, simpati karena Takeuchi terbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Kata dokter, ginjalku mulai kurang fungsional. Jadi aku harus melakukan dialisis dua bulan sekali. Umur memang tidak bisa dibohongi." Jelasnya tanpa ditanya. Wajahnya memang pucat, tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Perlahan, air muka si pirang menjadi lebih tenang. Napasnya mulai teratur seiring dengan adrenalinnya yang menurun.

"Pelatih, maaf aku terlambat."

Ah.

Kasamatsu Yukio berdiri di ambang pintu. Kaus polo hitam yang ia pakai terlihat agak basah karena keringat. Alisnya menukik menandakan kekesalan empunya.

"Moriyama sialan itu mengerjaiku. Dia tiba-tiba menelepon dengan nada gelagapan dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah sakit pusat kamar 418." Kasamatsu menggerutu. Moriyama yang hampir terbahak meredam tawanya dengan deheman. Kobori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat kudatangi, ternyata lantai empat adalah kamar perawatan khusus anak-anak. Ap—jangan tertawa kau, Moriyama sialan!"

"Maaf, maaf, harusnya kau lihat wajah gelagapan bercampur kesalmu saat baru datang tadi, Kapten."

"Kau-"

Hayakawa dan Kobori ikut masuk ke ruangan. Suasana menjadi riuh dengan berbagai umpatan dan tawa. Takeuchi memijat keningnya, sakit kepala sendiri karena tingkah mantan anak didiknya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Kalau Moriyama-san membuatku panik seperti tadi lagi, kupastikan dia akan kesulitan mendapat pacar." Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya Mau tidak mau, rasa kesalnya terhadap senior genitnya menguap karena 'kericuhan' menyenangkan yang ada di hadapannya.

.

Mereka sedang berada di mobil Kasamatsu sekarang. Jalanan sepi karena sudah larut. Kise yang berada di balik kemudi. Namun, matanya hilang fokus, seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau mau mampir ke apartemenku untuk makan malam?" Kasamatsu menawarinya.

"Ah!"

Kise menepuk keningnya sendiri—menyadari sesuatu. Kasamatsu hanya mengangkat sebelah alis melihat tingkahnya.

"Pantas aku merasa melupakan sesuatu." Laju mobil melambat. "Sebenarnya, _Senpai_, bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini? Aku meninggalkan kunciku yang ada di dalam tas dan barang-barangku di ruang kru tadi saat panik karena telepon dari Moriyama-san, dan kurasa ruang kru pasti sudah dikunci jam segini."

Si pemilik mobil hanya menghela napas karena kecerobohan juniornya. Sejujurnya Kasamatsu bingung bagaimana Kise bisa lulus sekolah pilot dengan tingkat kecerobohan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ceroboh, _Senpai_. Aku panik."

_Tunggu, anak ini benar-benar bisa baca pikiran atau apa?_

Saat lampu lalulintas berubah merah, Kise mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dan menelepon seseorang. Kasamatsu yang terlalu malas mendengarkan percakapannya hanya bisa menangkap Kise bergumam 'tolong kau cek ruang kru. Kalau menemukan tas biru, tolong kau simpan. Itu tasku. Iya, nanti kuambil. Terima kasih.' Oh, menelepon teman yang lembur rupanya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan dan mendapat setelan baju pinjaman dari Kasamatsu, Kise segera menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, pandangan Kise menangkap Kasamatsu sedang menonton TV dengan rokok terselip di belah bibirnya.

"Tadi aku memasak nasi omelet untuk makan malam. Kau makanlah. Aku tidak lapar."

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan. Terlihat seporsi nasi omelet dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Sesaat, matanya terlihat berbinar mirip anak anjing.

.

Sudah tiga minggu sejak Kise terakhir kali bertemu kekasihnya.

Kise libur hari ini. Saat ia sedang membuat kopi, pikirannya, entah kenapa, berkelana ke mana-mana. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentraasi pada apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia beranggapan bahwa hal tersebut adalah efek kurang istirahat akhir-akhir ini.

_PRANG_

Lampu kamarnya tiba-tiba pecah.

Kise tersentak karena kaget, lalu mengernyit, merasa mengalami kilas balik saat ia ada di Sapporo beberapa waktu lalu. Apa ini termasuk firasat buruk? Kise menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, mengindahkan rasa khawatir yang mulai merayap di dadanya. Khawatir pada siapa, dirinya tidak tahu.

Diurungkan niatnya untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca saat seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang di sekitar jendelanya. Mata madunya memerhatikan hewan yang tak kunjung mau pergi dari sana. Entah kenapa, Kise membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu masuk.

Hal yang sama dengan kejadian saat Takeuchi masuk rumah sakit terjadi lagi. Bedanya, Kupu-kupu hitam yang datang sekarang bukanlah mimpi.

Si mantan model terus mengikuti pergerakkan kupu-kupu itu sampai hewan tersebut hinggap di atas ponselnya di atas meja kopi.

Kupu-kupu itu hinggap lumayan lama. Saat ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk, barulah hewan itu terbang keluar dari rumahnya.

Dengan pikiran yang masih keheranan, Kise meraih ponselnya

"Kise!" Bahkan sebelum ia merespon, si penelepon sudah mendahuluinya; Moriyama.

Bingung dengan kejadian aneh yang berurutan terjadi, Kise hanya diam.

"Kise! Kau mendengarku, kan? Jawablah!"

"Ya, aku mendengarmu, Moriyama-san, ada apa?"

Moriyama diam sejenak, seperti ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Sungguh, Kise tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Tapi, ia pun ragu untuk membuka suara.

"Aku tahu berita ini akan membuatmu panik, tapi berusahalah mengendalikan dirimu, oke? Datanglah ke rumah sakit pus-"

"Moriyama-san." Kise memotongnya. "Tidak usah menggunakan nada seperti itu jika hal ini hanya mengenai pela-"

"Kise!" Sekarang suara tinggi Kobori yang memotongnya, membuatnya tahu kalau panggilannya sedang dalam mode pengeras suara. "Rumah sakit pusat kamar 309. Sekarang!"

"Memang siapa lagi yang sakit, Kobori-san?"

Mata madu itu membola. Kabar dari seniornya itu langsung membakar wajahnya.

Pikirannya yang sudah kacau menjadi semakin berantakan. Disambarnya kunci mobil di meja depan televisi. Setelah mengunci pintu, Kise bergegas menuju mobilnya. Pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu, menuju rumah sakit pusat sekarang. kamar 309.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kata-kata Kobori terus berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya meremas setir mobilnya.

_"__Kapten kecelakaan saat akan berangkat kerja!"_

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kise sampai di tempat tujuan. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Harapannya hanya satu; melihat Kasamatsu yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan alis berkerut dan berkata: 'Kau terlambat. Kau tidak lihat wajah pelatih yang seperti sedang konstipasi barusan.'

Walaupun Kise tahu Kobori bukan orang yang bisa membuat lelucon.

Realita ternyata menggamparnya keras. Kise seperti lupa caranya bernapas melihat sosok yang paling dia harapkan akan baik-baik saja, sedang terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu rapuh sampai Kise benar-benar berhati-hati saat meraih tangannya, takut kalau sentuhan yang paling lembut pun dapat menghancurkan dirinya yang sekarang terlihat seperti boneka porselin dengan retak di mana-mana.

Selang infus dan alat-alat lain yang tidak ia ketahui fungsinya bagai membelit Kasamatsu. Bibirnya yang dulu merah muda—tak berubah kehitaman meski dengan kebiasaan merokoknya—sekarang terlihat pucat dibalik masker yang menyediakan udara steril untuknya.

Saat ini, Kise berharap seseorang akan menendangnya dari kasur dan membangunkannya dari mimpi.

"_Senpai_, kau bisa mendengarku?"

_BEEP_

Suara dingin elektrokardiogram lah yang menjawabnya.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

_BEEP_

Orang-orang yang ada di ambang pintu terdiam. Sosok Kise di hadapan mereka benar-benar terlihat hancur sedikit demi sedikit. Moriyama tertunduk sambil menutup matanya, Kobori menggigit bibir dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi roda Takeuchi, isakan Hayakawa mulai terdengar.

"Yukio, jawab aku."

_BEEP_

Dengan ini, Kise tak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya. Perlahan, air bening itu meluncur turun dari matanya. Lama-kelamaan beranak sungai di pipinya. Bau rumah sakit kini seperti meremas paru-parunya, dadanya sesak. Setiap isakan yang ia izinkan keluar, menambah rasa ngilu di dada.

* * *

Empat bulan berlalu. Kise kira, sering berjalannya waktu, semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Nyatanya, lagi-lagi kenyataan mempermainkannya. Dia memang tetap melaksanakan perkerjaannya sebagai pilot, namun setiap kali dilihatnya si perokok ringan yang sangat disayanginya hanya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, perasaan sesak yang Kise rasa masih sama seperti ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Kise masih belum tahu kondisi Kasamatsu sudah bisa dikatakan baikan. Matanya masih terpejam. Pergerakkan yang bisa dilakukan pun hanya sebatas daerah sekitar wajahnya. Dengan kata lain, dia hanya bisa berekspresi untuk menanggapi ucapan-ucapan orang di sekitarnya. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya, satu-satunya kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanya satu, yaitu nama si _copycat._

Satu bulan pertama, kondisi fisik Kise begitu tak enak dilihat. Rambut kuningnya yang dulu berwarna terang, jadi agak memudar. Kulitnya jadi lebih pucat. Agak kurus karena kurang makan dan janggutnya yang belum dicukur. Dengan bentakan yang lumayan keras dari Takeuchi, Kise mulai bisa merawat dirinya sedikit lebih baik. Meski kantung hitam masih mengganduli kelopak matanya.

Kise masih ingat seberapa kaget dirinya saat pada hari ke limapuluh enam—ya, Kise menghitungnya hari demi hari—Kasamatsu memanggil namanya dengan suara serak yang seakan membakar tenggoroknya.

Setiap kali sang pilot ini datang mengunjunginya dan menyapanya seperti biasa, ekspresi Kasamatsu terlihat melembut. Senyum tipis bermain di bibir pucatnya yang terbalut masker penyedia oksigen.

"Ki…se."

Sapanya tak lama kemudian.

Mendengarnya, Kise cepat-cepat memegang tangan Kasamatsu, menandakan kalau ia ada di sana. Senyum yang diperlihatkan pun semakin lebar walau perbedaannya hanya sedikit.

Hati Kise sesungguhnya tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya ini hanya bisa melakukan sedikit pergerakkan yang masih bisa dihitung jari. Kise benar-benar ingin bersujud ke kaki Midorimacchi, yang notabene seorang dokter, untuk menyembuhkan Kasamatsu secepatnya. Sayangnya, mantan _long-range shooter _ini adalalah spesialis dokter mata.

Selain alumni Kaijou, beberapa rekan kerja Kasamatsu pun kadang mengunjunginya. Akashicchi sendiri beberapa kali menjenguk bersama Kurokocchi. Aominecchi juga kadang datang pada akhir pekan untuk menghiburnya. Itupun kalau mengajaknya cekcok bisa dikatakan menghibur. Memang, beradu mulut dengan pria _tan _ini cukup untuk mengurangi stress. Kalau Murasakibaracchi datang, dipastikan setelahnya, di lantai kamar akan bertebaran dengan camilan ataupun hanya bungkusnya.

Setiap Kise akan bertugas, sehari sebelumnya, ia pasti memberitahu si mantan kapten informasi yang ia anggap Kasamatsu perlu tahu.

"_Senpai_, aku akan terbang ke Sendai besok. Aku akan pulang tiga hari kemudian."; misalnya.

Sekilas, wajahnya terlihat sedikit mengeras. Tak lama kemudian, diiringi dengan suara parau Kasamatsu yang memanggil namanya seperti biasa, senyum kecil lagi-lagi terlukis di wajahnya.

Selama bertugas, Kise sering meminta pada mantan anggota reguler Kaijou untuk menemani Kasamatsu barang satu-dua jam. Mereka tentunya tidak keberatan atas permintaan tersebut.

Pernah waktu itu ternyata Kise pulang terlambat sehari. Dengan terpaksa, ia menelepon Kobori untuk menemani si alis tebal hari itu. Selama penerbangan, Kise gelisah memikirkan kondisi Kasamatsu. Untungnya, karena profesionalisme yang diajarkan padanya selama masa _training _dulu, pesawat bisa mendarat dengan aman.

Sekembalinya Kise, ia langsung mengemas barangnya dan keluar dari ruang kru. Memanggil taksi untuk langsung ke rumah sakit tanpa pulang dulu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit—tepatnya di depan kamar 309, Kise disambut dengan penjelasan Kobori.

"Kapten ini aneh. Aku tidak pernah medengarnya memanggil namamu saat kau sedang bertugas, pun Moriyama dan Hayakawa. Namun hari ini, ia terus memanggilmu. Setelah kuberi tahu kalau kau akan pulang esoknya, barulah dia berhenti." Jelasnya

Wajah Kise melunak mendengarnya. Perlahan, dia berjalan menuju bangku di dekat ranjang. Setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya, Kise langsung menggenggam tangan pucat orang yang berbaring di hadapannya, lalu dikecup lembut tangan yang sekarang dihiasi dengan infus.

"Aku pulang, _Senpai_."

Perubahan cepat terjadi pada mimik Kasamatsu. Senyumnya hanya tipis, tapi air mukanya terlihat lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya. Kise menyisir rambut hitam malam tersebut menggunakan jarinya.

"Ki…se."

Ya, seperti inipun sudah cukup baginya.

* * *

Mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itupun membuka perlahan. Terkadang sedikit mengerjap untuk membiasakan manik manis itu dengan cahaya yang baru saja menyapa matanya. Hidungnya agak berkerut menangkap bau terlampau steril dan tidak alami. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan tempat tidur, sebuah gumpalan kuning merebut fokusnya.

"Kise..."

Suaranya kini tidak serak lagi, tapi masih terdengar kering karena kekurangan cairan. Tangannya dengan susah payah menggapai seseorang yang tidur terduduk di samping ranjangnya.

Agak mengernyit saat dirasakan rambut kuning itu mulai kehilangan kehalusannya. Tak peduli, Kasamatsu terus mengelus rambut itu selembut mungkin.

"Kise, bangun..."

"_Senpai_?"

Orang itu terlonjak. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Hati Kasamatsu langsung mencelos kala dilihatnya wajah tampannya kehilangan sedikit pesonanya.

Kasamatsu mengambul kesimpulan bahwa Kise tak memedulikan diri sendiri.

"_Senpai_, kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kupanggil dokter? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Ya Tuhan, bicaramu lancar sekarang."

Kasamatsu paham betul kekagetan orang di hadapannya. Siapa pula yang tidak kaget kala orang yang sudah koma berbulan-bulan tiba-tiba siuman?

"Jangan berlagak seperti disulut api begitu. Badanku terasa baik."

_Bohong_.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu! Kau mau makan, Senpai? Biar kupesankan bubur."

"Tanpa kecap asin."

Kise hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju telepon di sudut ruangan.

Mata madu itu tentunya masih mengandung binar keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan di waktu bersamaan. Kasamatsu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Tanpa harus memutar otak, terlepas akan dirinya yang koma berbulan-bulan, dia tahu kalau si pirang masih menyayanginya seperti dulu. Tak berkurang sama sekali.

Kasamatsu hanya menatap langit-langit kamar, sebenarnya seluruh badannya sakit, terasa seperti terbakar. Tentu saja, diabaikan luka tak terlihat yang telah menyiksanya sejak beberapa beberapa waktu lalu. Ditepuk pipinya untuk sekedar mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. meski ia tahu hasilnya nihil.

Pintu kamar dibuka, memperlihatan seorang perawat dengan dua mangkuk bubur di baki. Setelah menolak tawaran Kise untuk menyuapinya, Kasamatsu menyantap buburnya perlahan.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Tiba-tiba dia berucap seraya menaruh mangkuknya yang belum sepenuhnya kosong.

Kise tersedak. Kasamatsu menyodorkan segelas air. "Apa-"

"Lalu serasa ingin tinggal bersamamu saja."

Dahi si pirang mengernyit kali ini. Kasamatsu berpura-pura tak melihat.

"Setidaknya hari ini ajaklah aku jalan-jalan mengunjungi pelatih, Moriyama, Kobori dan Hayakawa." Napas berat terdengar dari si rambut _raven_. "Walaupun aku koma, aku bisa mendengar suara kalian. Aku tahu kalau kau meminta tolong pada mereka untuk menemaniku selagi kau bertugas." Lalu ia memandang lurus ke manik madu yang agak membola itu.

Masih saling pandang, Kasamatsu terlihat memeras selimutnya lumayan kencang. Alis Kise terangkat.

"_Senpai_-"

"Kise..." Kasamatsu langsung memotong kalimatnya bahkan tepat setelah kata pertama diucapkan. "Bersihkan dirimu. Aku akan ganti baju—baju cadanganku ada di lemari itu, bukan?"

Kise bergeming.

"Kumohon, bergegaslah."

Bantahan yang tadinya ingin disampaikan, tertahan di ujung lidahnya ketika mendapat pandangan Kasamatsu yang tak bisa diartikan. Dengaan langkah ragu, Kise memasuki kamar mandi.

"Bergegaslah, karena waktuku-" Kasamatsu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Waktu kita tidak banyak." Lirihnya setelah memastikan pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup rapat sehingga Kasamatsu yakin Kise tak bisa mendengarnya.

Kasamatsu melepas paksa infus yang terasa membelit tangannya, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit maupun darah yang sempat mengucur. Paling-paling hanya menggigit bibirnya. Perlahan, dilucuti gaun rumah sakit tipisnya, dahinya agak berkerut kala ia tak menemukan bajunya di dalam lemari. Yang ada hanya beberapa potong baju, mungkin semuanya milik Kise. Terpaksa ia mencari baju dengan ukuran paling kecil di sana.

Sebuah kaus _turtle neck _longgar warna biru gelapdengan lengan kepanjangan menjadi pilihannya. Untuk celananya, Kasamatsu memilih celana bahan non-formal—ajaibnya—seukurannya. Tak lama kemudian, Kise keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya lebih segar karena basuhan air.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya sendiri di washtafel, Kasamatsu memakai _beanie _yang dulu Kise pakai saat ia masih seorang model dulu. "Kau bawa mobil, 'kan?"

Kise mangangguk.

"Kita ke hotel tempat Hayakawa dulu. Sisanya terserah kau."

.

Rumah Kise. Pukul setengah duabelas malam.

"Kau lihat tadi bagaimana ekspresi Moriyama saat ia melihatku? Aku tak tahu kalau matanya bisa membuka selebar itu, bahkan lebih lebar daripada saat ia melihat bokong wanita dengan pakaian renang. Hayakawa tadi semakin gagap. Awalnya kukira dia memang tak bisa bisa. Dan Kobori-"

Kata-kata Kasamatsu terhenti saat mendapati tatapan si pirang terhadapnya. Kise hanya merasa terkagum akan keindahan paras seseorang di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang dulu terlihat kaku, kini sangat luwes dan tidak pelik untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya. Kise memang terbilang sering melihat senyum manis kekasihnya, namun kali ini kesannya berbeda. Senyumnya begitu menenangkan tak ada beban.

"Oi…"

Orang yang ditegur tetap bergeming menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba dada kirinya sakit. Setengah mati Kasamatsu menahan diri untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. ia mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin. Perlahan, rasa sakit itu merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kise, kau masih ingat Onze?" Kasamatsu mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa dicabik-cabik.

Tanpa jawaban orang yang ditanya, Kasamatsu tetap tahu Kise mendengarkan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa lagi melihat konstelasi yang kau namakan itu."

Kise mulai menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pilihan kata Kasamatsu. Matanya mulai melebar saat melihat wajah Kasamatsu yang memucat. Kise menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Kasamatsu. Berjengit karena mendapatkan suhu tubuh di bawah normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh? Memalukan." Katanya sambil mendorong dada Kise.

Hening.

"Hey," Kasamatsu membuka suara. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu," Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. "Jadi…yah…" Lalu berdehem sedikit. "Maaf." Kemudian diarahkan kembali pandangannya menuju kekasihnya. "Dan terima kasih."

Kise hampir membiarkan setetas airmata turun dari matanya.

"_Senpai_-"

"Aku mengantuk."

—lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Senpai, kumohon jangan tidur."

Dengan cuek, Kasamatsu menyalakan sebatang rokok _menthol _yang tadi sempat ia beli. Sehisap, dua hisap, dia langsung mematikan sigar di asbak. Matanya kembali lagi pada sosok di sebelahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Yang tidak Kise duga adalah saat Kasamatsu tiba-tiba menciumnya. Lumatan kecil terjadi di sana. Sisa-sisa rasa tembakau masih Kise dapatkan dari bibir Kasamatsu.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dari yang biasa. Ciuman yang biasanya menenangkan nan menyenangkan, kini entah kenapa malah membuat sesak. Walau begitu, Kise merasa tak mau mengakhiri ciuman ini.

"Kise, aku…" Kasamatsu sayangnya menarik kepalanya. "Aku bisa tidur selama yang aku mau." Tangannya kini menggenggam tangan si pilot.

Mata Kise membulat, mengerti makna tersembunyi di balik kalimat yang baru saja dituturkan Kasamatsu yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kise dan menutup kelopak matanya.

Mata Kise pun terpejam. Tiba-tiba, setetes airmata meluncur dari sana. Sekejap saja, airmata mulai mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Tidurlah…" Kise menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Tidurlah, Yukio. Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu." Genggaman Kise pada tangan Kasamatsu mengerat. "Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Kasamatsu tersenyum. Sekedar senyum tipis, namun terlihat amat tenang dan bahagia. "Aku pun sangat menyayangimu."; dikatakan dengan mata terpejam.

"Selamat malam, Ryouta."

* * *

_._

_._

_"__Tidurlah, Yukio. Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu."_

_Karena walaupun aku ingin, kau tidak akan bisa._

* * *

**Warning: Chara death.**

**Author's note: ***bengong* apa iniii :" Teganya saya bikin mereka ga bersatu. Oh iya, ada beberapa hal yang mungkin agak membingungkan reader-tachi. Ini yang menurut saya mungkin agak membingungkan:

1. Saya sudah melakukan pencarian informasi yang dibutuhkan fic ini. Maaf kalo masih ada yang salah

2. Untuk konstelasinya saya ngarang #teng

3. Kasamatsu memang perokok, tp bukan perokok berat.

4. Sidejob anggota reguler Kaijou saya main comot. #teng

5. Kise sebenarnya punya mobil, tp jarang dipakai

Ah banyak bgt :" Sejujurnya saya merasa kurang puas pada cerita ini *sob* ah yaudah ah mau pundung dulu di pojokkan.

Thanks for reading ^^

-Ray


End file.
